1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun, and more particularly to a toy gun having tube members operating in reciprocating actions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toy guns comprise a gun body having a gun barrel that is solidly secured to the gun body and that may not be moved relative to the gun body. The toy guns may include means for generating light in the gun barrels.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toy guns.